


[Podfic of] Sleep on Me

by Flowerparrish



Series: Marvel Podfics [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bedsharing, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, implied PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: It had become a Thing.When Nat or Steve—or Nat and Steve—was away from the tower, Bucky and Clint would sleep together.Just sleep—if there was such a thing as just sleep, just trust, for men like them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Marvel Podfics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465687
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic of] Sleep on Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sleep on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396805) by [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish). 



> Thanks to Leish for the coverart!

Listen / Download Link: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=19IroLE-tQ9gwwcUMNpq3_xOQwh4w71GY)

Audio Length: 00:05:34

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Fanmix for] Sleep on Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076975) by [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish)
  * [[podfic] sleep on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405112) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
